Struggling
by AmakuraMayu
Summary: Larxene has something that Zexion wants, but if he wants it back, he'll have to fight for it.


**Title: **_Struggling_

**Summary: **_Larxene has something that Zexion wants, but if he wants it back, he'll have to fight for it._

* * *

Larxene was lying down on the couch in the library, she smirked slightly, she couldn't wait to see Zexion's face when he found out about her evil plan. 

She read a few more pages from her book before the door opened, and of course, it was the Cloaked Schemer that walked through it.

It didn't suprise her, after all, she and Zexion were the only ones who could apreciate books..

Xemnas was too busy with his Kingdom Hearts to even think about books, Xigbar preferred to train his marksman skills, Axel had once told her how well books burned, Demyx was too busy playing his Sitar, and the others had stupid reasons for not reading too.

She snapped out of her fantasy when she noticed that Zexion was missing something.

"Looking for this?" she grinned as she held his book up, he needed the book to help Vexen with his experiments.

Zexion sighed, "Give it here Larxene."

Larxene laid back down and yawned, "I dunno..what do I get in return?"

"What you get in return?"

"Yes?"

Zexion rubbed his temples, "Nothing."

Larxene shrugged, "No book for you then."

"Larxene, I need it!"

"Too bad." Larxene teased, slowly waving the book in front of him.

Zexion gritted his teeth, she was such an annoying person! He couldn't stand her!

Larxene blinked, and that was all he needed, when Larxene's eyes had opened again, he was trying to pull the book away from her, "Let go!" she called, pulling on the other side.

"No!" Zexion called back, "_You _let go!"

Larxene grinned and let go of the book, Zexion didn't expect it, and he fell to the ground, before he could do anything else, Larxene was sitting on top of him, pinning him to the floor.

"That's 1-0 for me!" she laughed playfully as she snatched the book from his fingers again.

"I'm not playing your foolish little games!" Zexion called, reaching for the book..sadly, Larxene was sitting up, and he was lying down, which meant he couldn't get the book from her.

Larxene giggled softly, it looked kinda cute, he really wanted that book.

Zexion dropped his arm and glared at her, "Fine."

With one swift movement, Zexion had grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her against the ground, he smirked slightly.

"That's 1-1."

Larxene blinked a few times, did he just do that?

"So you _do _wanna play!" Larxene laughed as she kicked him against his side, making him drop to the side, which gave her a chance to get on top again, "Correction, that's 2-1."

"You really gotta do better than that if you wanna win, Zexy."

Zexion was still rubbing his side, that kick was quite painfull, but it wasn't anything he couldn't deal with.

"Like this?" he asked, pulling on her hair, and getting on top again.

"That was cheap!" Larxene protested.

"And that kick in the side wasn't?"

The two stared deep into eachothers eyes, they stayed like that for a few seconds before Larxene pressed her hand against his neck and giving him a painfull shock.

"Ah-!" Zexion softly rubbed his neck and glared up at the smirking Larxene, who was standing up now, still holding his book.

"3-2, I guess that makes me the winner!" she laughed as she opened a portal to her room.

"Hmpf.."

---

Larxene was still laughing when she returned to her room, she removed her gloves and her cloak and threw them at her chair, leaving her with only a shirt, some pants and her boots on.

She sighed softly as she began preparing her bed, she had put the book down in a drawer in closet in the hallway, she locked it and hung the key around her neck.

What happened next came completely out of nowhere, without a warning, Larxene was tackled to the bed, she grinned slightly, "You just couldn't leave it at 3-2, could you? You just _have _to make me beat you even harder."

She was quickly turned over on her back, "You wanna lose _that _badly, Zexy?"

Zexion smirked slightly before moving his face closer to hers.

"I really need that book Larxene, how about you just give it to me?"

Larxene shook her head, "How about no?" she smirked, "Just give it up, there's no way you can have it back."

Zexion shrugged a bit before cupping her head with his hands, "Too bad." he whispered as he softly pressed his lips against hers.

Larxene's eyes flew wide open, she hadn't seen this coming..

Her mind and her body were figthing with eachother, her mind ordered her body to kick him off again to even the score, but her body refused to follow those orders.

She had to admit that this feeling she had was pretty strange, she didn't know if it was disgust..or pleasure.

She figured it was the latter, for her body automatically pressed closer against his', and her tongue slowly parted his lips, forcing a way into his mouth, where his tongue almost immediately responded to her own tongue.

Zexion slowly moved his hands away from her face and placed one on her lower back, softly stroking it, which sent a chill down Larxene's spine, which, in turn, made her deepen the kiss even more.

His other hand was slowly trailing over her collarbone, he broke the kiss and moved his lips to her neck.

The moment Larxene closed her eyes again, was the moment Zexion pulled the key from her neck.

"Wha.." she blinked a few times and looked up at the smirking Zexion, he moved his mouth close to her ear and whispered in it, "Better luck next time."

Before she knew it, the man above her was gone, and the only thing left under her hands was a dark mist, that slowly went through her fingers.

She sat up for a moment to look around.

After a few seconds, she laid back down again and sighed deeply.

"Next time..."

* * *

_This was a oneshot, made for Oathkeepera, who gave me the right answer in a contest!_

_I hope you liked it:)_


End file.
